


Save You Tonight

by jackson_nicole



Category: One Direction (Band)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackson_nicole/pseuds/jackson_nicole





	Save You Tonight

It was storming and almost 20 below freezing on this winter night in London. I had lost my wallet, had my car break down on the highway and had to walk into town to find a place to stay…Which would be SO easy at 1 at night with no money…Yeah. This would be a piece of cake.

I wandered into town, shivering violently, and tugging my jacket around myself tighter and tighter. I came upon the first house that still had the lights on, and prayed to whatever god there was that I would be able to bum a night on their couch, hopefully a shower or some sort of cleanliness, and warmth. I, shivering, knocked on the door and waited. I was just about to turn and leave, when I heard locks unlocking and the door opened. A young man, no older than 21, 22, stood behind the door. He had brown roots and a blonde quiff, with striking blue eyes.

I stood staring at him for a while, not noticing that he took notice. But he smirked and let out a short chuckle.

"Can I help you with something?" He asked with a thick Irish accent. His voice pierced into my thoughts and snapped me out of my trance. I hadn’t noticed I stopped shivering as I stared at him, but coming back to reality, I started to shake again.

"U-um, y-y-yes. I-I w-was won-wondering if I-I could s-st-stay the night h-here? M-m-my car b-b-broke down and I-I have no m-m-money for a h-hotel or, or anything. And it’s, it’s really c-c-cold…" I stuttered, barely able to speak at all.

"Oh, of course. Can’t let anyone, let alone a good looking lass like yourself stay out in this weather." He said, stepping aside to let me in. I rushed into the house, not really caring if I seemed rude. I was just happy to be out of the cold and in a warm place. The boy shut the door and turned to me. He came over to me and lifted a strand of my hair. I squeaked when I saw why he did it. A thin layer of frost had set on my hair. The boy chuckled.

"I bet you’ll want to warm up with a hot shower?" He asked. I nodded, teeth chattering and shivering. He chuckled. "No worries. I’ve had people come asking for shelter during storms and such. Here. Bathroom is this way."

He led me down the hall and took a left and walked into the biggest and, what had to be, the most expensive looking bathroom I’d ever seen. I stopped in the doorway and gaped at the sheer size of it. I heard a short laugh and turned my attention back to the boy. He had an amused smirk on his face and was holding a towel.

"I get that a lot. So, here’s a towel for you. Um, unfortunately I don’t have extra clothes for you. That is something I can’t offer. But if you like, I can wash them for you?" He said, setting the towel on the counter. I nodded.

"Um, y-yeah. Thanks. That’d be great." I said. He nodded and headed for the door.

"Just set your clothes outside and I’ll wash them. Take your time in the shower. No rush. You must be almost completely frozen." He said. I nodded and took off my jacket. "Oh, by the way. I’m Niall."

"Dylan. Dylan Stuart." Niall nodded and smiled.

"Well, Dylan, enjoy your shower. I’ll put on a pot of tea, yeah?" I gave him a slight smile and nodded.

"Yeah. Thanks."  
~  
I took the longest shower I had ever had in my life. 2 hours. And surprisingly, the water stayed nice and hot the entire time. I stepped out and wrapped the towel around my body, then crept to the door to poke my head out. I looked around to see if Niall left my clothes. I looked down and saw them folded up to the right of the door. I grabbed them and quickly slipped back into the bathroom, shutting the door. I quickly dressed, starting to feel a bit faint, the exhaugstion from the long walk and having no food or drink hitting me, then walked out into the front room.

I looked around for Niall, but didn’t see him. I saw that there was a mug and a box of tea sitting on the table, waiting for me. I went to it and opened a package of tea, putting the bag in the, somehow, still steaming hot mug of water. I sat down and looked around. The house seemed small from the outside, but I had just come through a storm with practically blinding snow. It was elegantly furnished. Black leather couches with white carpets. Expensive looking pictures hung on the walls, which were a deep red with cream floral accents. I sat there for a moment longer, then stood. As soon as I did, there was a knock on the door. I jumped and turned. I started for the door, but a hand closed over my arm and pulled me back.

I squeaked and watched Niall go to the door and open it. As soon as the door cracked open, Niall was pushed back and two boys walked in. Both had brown hair, but one of them had green eyes and, rather curly hair and was completely a mess, while the other had blue eyes and perfect hair. Smoothed down and in place.

"Finally! I’m starving here, Niall!" Perfect Hair Boy said. Niall rubbed his side and shut the door behind the two.

"Did you have to almost break the door, Lou?" Curly Hair Boy said. Perfect Hair made a face at Curly Hair.

"Oh, shut it, Harry. I know you’re starving too. When do we eat? Where is sh…?" Niall clapped a hand over Perfect Hair’s mouth.

"Louis, shut up…" Niall hissed at him, through clenched teeth. Niall glanced at me, then back at Perfect Hair and Curly Hair, who were called Louis and Harry apparently. They both looked at me. Louis pushed Niall’s hand off his mouth and pushed up back against the wall.

"Lou…" Harry said, leaning against the wall, watching. Louis turned to him.

"What?!"

"…Don’t hurt him too bad…" Harry said, taking a phone out from his pocket and looking at him. Louis turned back to Niall and grabbed his shirt, pressing him against the wall.

"Niall…I. Am. Starving. If you don’t let me eat…"

"This time is different!" Niall hissed at him. I heard a growl come from between them, but who it came from, I had no idea. "Louis. Let me go. I’ll get you something to eat. Just let me go."

"Lou…Let him go. Zayn said he’s bringing food. He and Liam bagged a ‘big one’." Harry said, doing air quotes. Harry shoved his phone back into his pocket and glanced at me. "So…What do we do with her?"

I blinked and bit my lip, taking a small step back. Louis quickly turned and took a step toward me. At least, I thought it was a step. I blinked and Louis was gone. Suddenly, I felt an arm snake around my neck and pull me back. I barely mangaged to react before I realized what had happened. I dropped the mug and it shattered on the floor. Niall sighed and shook his head.

"Really, Lou? Let her go…" Niall said.

"Why? She was supposed to be dinner. We’ll be full tonight with what Zayn’s bringing." Louis said, a snide smirk in his voice. I blinked, confused. Then I realized.

"Y-You’re…you’re…V…Vampires?!" I squeaked. Louis let out a low chuckle. I heard a soft growl in it. My heart started pounding.

"Mmm…She’s going to taste good…Can you hear her heart? Good condition…Lots of blood pumping through her now…" Louis said, his lips at my ear.

"Louis, didn’t your mother teach you not to play with your food?" Harry asked, smirking. Niall smacked the back of his head.

"Stop it." Niall said. He looked at Louis. "Louis, let her go. I told you this time is different."

Louis groaned. “Niall, I haven’t eaten in three days! I need to eat!” He shouted, holding me tighter. I let out a small whimper. A tear squeezed it’s way out of my eye and down my cheek. Niall curled his fists.

"I’m not going to say it again, Louis…" Niall growled. I squeezed my eyes shut in fear. I heard a low growl form in the back of Louis’ throat and the sound vibrated through his body. I started to open my eyes and it all happened. Niall flew at Louis, who threw me aside, hard. I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for the pain, but it never came. Two arms wrapped themselves around me, catching me. I looked up and saw Harry staring down at me. I whimpered and tried to pull away.

"I’m not going to hurt you." He said, his voice almost like honey. Harry watched me for a moment longer, then looked up to watch Louis and Niall. I turned and saw that Niall and Louis were tearing the place apart. Jumping on each other, then slamming the other against the wall to get them to let go. Punching and kicking and scratching. Finally, the front door burst open and two more boys came in. One was dark haired, dark eyed and dark skinned. I had seen him on posters for Burberry, Ralph Lauren, etc. It was Zayn Malik. Zayn flew at the two and pushed them apart. Another boy soon followed Zayn and held Niall back, while Zayn held Louis back.

"What the hell is going on?! Fuck! I brought you food damnit!" Zayn said, shoving Louis away. Zayn sighed and rubbed his face, before turning to Harry and me. I flinched and bit my lip. Niall pushed the second boy off him and came over to me.

"No. No. Get away from me!" I said, shoving away from Harry and scrambling backwards. Niall held his hands out in front of him.

"I’m not going to hurt you. Hell, I just saved you." Niall said. I bit my lip and looked around the room.

"What…What did you…Mean by…This time is different?" I asked, keeping an eye on Louis, who went over to Harry, crossing his arms and pouting. Harry slipped an arm around Louis’ waist and kissed his temple.

"I meant you were different. I was trying to be a little discreat so we WOULDN’T scare you." Niall said. I scoffed.

"Well, you did! Is that why you always let people in?! You kill them!?" I screamed.

"No! No. We just…We take some blood, that’s all. We don’t kill them. Ususally we offer them tea, which is drugged, so by the time they wake up, they don’t feel lightheaded from the blood loss and are on their way and have no idea what we are or what we did." Niall said. I glanced around. Zayn was talking with the boy that had walked in with him.

"So…What…What are you…Going to do with me? You know I…People are expecting me and if I don’t show up…"

"Rubbish. No one even knows where you are." Louis said. Harry gave him a look and a sharp pinch on his side. Louis squeaked and rubbed his side. "Twat…"

"Look. You’re…Different…I can’t explain it now…But…You have to come with us." Niall said. I stared at him for a moment, then let out a harsh laugh.

"If you think I’m going anywhere with you, you’re INSANE!" I shouted. I stormed past him. I nearly made it to the door, when I was pinned to the wall. Niall turned me around and stared down at me. My breath caught in my throat as I stared up at him. I saw something change in his eyes. However brief it was, I knew what I saw.

"I don’t THINK…You’re going anywhere…I KNOW you are. You’re not safe anymore…" He said, softly. I bit my lip and shifted.

"I…I’m fine. I…I can…Handle myself…" I said. Niall smirked and let of a low chuckle. The sound rolled through me, making me shiver.

"Handle yourself? You’ve just been captured, for lack of a better term, for the second time by a vampire…You won’t be able to handle yourself when a bigger pack tries to take you."

"T…Take me? Wha…What do you mean..Take me?"

"You’re special, Dylan. Special blood runs through your veins. and every vampire out there is going to try to get ahold of you." I tried to slide out from under him, but he grabbed my waist and held me in place. I jumped slightly. "Stop trying to escape. If we wanted to hurt you, we would have already."

I shot a glance at Louis over Niall’s shoulder. Niall looked back then looked at me.

"Louis’ just hungry. He would have never hurt you." Niall said. Louis scoffed.

"Huh. Speak for yourself, Horan!" Louis said. Harry smacked him in the back of the head. Louis squeaked and rubbed his head.

"Lou…Shut up. We’re trying to not scare her or piss her off…" Harry said, going to sit in the red chair next to the hallway. Louis followed and curled up in his lap. Harry smiled, lightly and petted Louis’ hair.

"Well then where…Where are you going to take me? What do you want with me?" I asked, struggling against Niall’s grip on my waist. His grip tightened, making me whimper in pain.

"Stop trying to get away…And maybe I’ll tell you…" He said, irritation forming in his voice. He turned his head to the side, slightly, but still keeping his eyes on me. "Zayn. You and Liam take Harry and Louis and go eat. I think she’ll feel better if we’re alone…"

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. But nonetheless, Zayn nodded and hit Liam’s arm gently, nodding at the door. Liam nodded and followed him out the door, soon after, Harry and Louis. Once the door was shut, Niall went over and locked and deadbolted the door.

"Why lock me in? I won’t be able to escape anyway…" I said, slightly sarcasticly. Niall glanced at me, unamused.

"It’s to make sure no one comes in…Vampires are all over this area. We have the road rigged so when the weather gets like this, we are all gauranteed at least one meal." He said. "And with your blood so strong…It’s not going to be long before they all smell you and come knocking. They know what your blood means."

I sighed and started to walk to the couch. Niall moved to stand in front of me. I looked up at him, then sat on the couch, smirking slightly.

"And what exactly does my blood mean?" I asked, sitting back and crossing my legs.

"You come from a very ancient bloodline." He said, crossing to sit in the chair. "vampires first originated in Egypt. From there, we spread."

"Ok, still not seeing how my blood is ‘special’…" I said, getting irritated. Niall looked at me with a very serious expression.

"You have vampire blood in you." He said it without batting an eyelash or flinching. I, on the other hand, did both. I blinked at least 10 times and shifted.

"Um, ok. I…You’re…Do you really expect me to believe that?" I half shouted. Niall sat back and watched me. I blinked. "You’re serious?"

"How do you like your meat? Steak, burgers, etc…." He asked, calmly.

"Well, I.." I looked at him. "I like it rare…"

"Bloody?" He asked, arching an eyebrow. I bit my lip and nodded. "Do you burn easily in the sun?"

I nodded again. “I…I just…I never use sunscreen and I’m always out in the sun…” I said, shakingly. Niall chuckled.

"Right. And you just happen to have an aversion to garlic?" He asked. My face went pale and he smirked. "Would you like me to continue?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


End file.
